The long-term goal is the understanding of the active transport between the two major compartments of the cell, the nucleus and the cytoplasm. In the proposed research, we try to develop the tools necessary to isolate nuclear pore complex components. This is hoped to be achieved by the formation of hybridomas from immunized mouse spleen cells and myeloma cells. The hybridomas will be cloned and tested for the production of antibodies against nuclear envelope antigens. After production of a number of monospecific antibodies, we will isolate the nuclear envelope antigens for further analysis.